St Nymphetamina
by Spyash2
Summary: Naruto has recently graduated from the ninja academy and is now an adult. As he wonders what the first thing he can do is, a pair of Twin Goddesses decided to answer for him, by sending down one of their most devoted followers down to "reward" him.


Naruto Uzumaki lay upon his bed, staring at the ceiling of his tiny apartment. His Konoha village plate in hand, he absently rubbed the leaf crest engraved upon it. Today, he had just passed Kakashi-Sensei's surprise final exam and thus had come of age. He was ecstatic! And was feeling a bunch of other feelings too! The young man had been bouncing off the walls all day and ended up exhausting himself, which resulted in him lying here for a quick rest. Now, he had more or less recharged but didn't really know what to do, so he stayed put for the moment and thought about what the first thing he should do as an adult would be.

Little did he know, someone else had decided that for him… and he was going to love it!

* * *

Up in a land that was untouchable by mortal man, a pair of fetching, winged twins giggled lewdly as they observed the whisker-marked blond from above. Both of them were women. Their hair was a vibrant gold in colour and moved on its own as if the fine threadlike strands were underwater; the otherworldly tresses even seemed to glow! They had a flawless physique; their bodies were perfectly proportioned with no defects marring their physique whatsoever; they were both gifted with flat toned stomachs, a nice bust that was shapely and perfectly rounded, wide child-bearing hips, a nice plump and somehow firm buttocks and long flowing legs that ended with petite feet. Their eyes were glowing a bright blue and their alabaster skin was utterly flawless.

Their attire just consisted of a skimpy, glowing white dress that was made in such a way that left next to nothing to the imagination as it clung to their curves in just the right places. As a result of this, they also left a heck of a lot of skin exposed. One could say a stiff breeze would undo their dresses entirely! And lastly, their wings appeared to be made of light and were folded behind their backs like what you would see from an angel.

These two women were the Twin Goddesses of Love, Clare and Teresa. As to why they're watching a no-named blond like Naruto... they had been watching from the day he had been born. It was out of curiosity at first, and _mainly_ because they wanted to get away from the grim world they were watching over. That steadily bloomed into a fondness for the blond and found his pranking to be utterly hilarious. It certainly helped the boy was cute in his own, loud and obnoxious way. Granted where the boy is was far out of their sphere of influence, and because of that they were very, _very_ limited on what they can and cannot do here. But _limited _does not mean _unable_.

And they were about to show it...

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but feel like he was being watched and turned his attention towards the foot of his bed.

As if on cue, there was a bright flash of white light and when Naruto blinked away the spots, he saw an utterly gorgeous woman standing right there with a _very_ naughty grin.

The woman in question was one who'd done quite a lot for the Twin Goddesses of Love; in life, she was known as Neideen the Naughty, Warrior Number Nine of a now-shattered organization from another world, until she was betrayed by her best friend and met her fate at the hands… or rather claws of the very monster the two of them had been assigned to slay. Now, she was St. Nymphetamina, or Nym for short, immortal champion of Teresa and Clare.

Nym was quite the looker, too; having white, wavy locks, a cute, heart-shaped face, and quite the rocking body. She was very well-toned, even rocking a six-pack, but still retained her feminine curves and a sizeable bosom.

Her attire was one fitting of her position, both elegant and easily-shed for… certain purposes. It came in the form of very revealing, red and white robes. Her cleavage was on full and complete display, showing off the unmarred bosom she now had. The outfit also revealed her legs quite enticingly, slitting at the hip to show that she was wearing absolutely _nothing_ underneath.

To finish the look, she wore a white eyepatch over her right eye, having never asked her patrons to heal that eye. Having lost it as a child, she was just so used to having it gone and the eyepatch made her look like a badass in her personal opinion. So she never thought, let alone bothered to ask.

As Naruto's eyes roamed over Nym's appearance, the woman in question was also taking in his.

The young man in question was a blue-eyed blond who looked to be in his early teens. In truth, Naruto looked older than he was thanks to his training - he did a _lot_ of squats and push-ups every day - causing puberty to kick in early for him. He had wild, fairly short hair in an unkempt, but well-groomed mop. And on both cheeks, the boy had three birthmarks resembling whiskers.

Because he was not outside and nothing to do for the rest of the day _and_ had to wait for the next morning to get his first assignment, Naruto was not garbed in his iconic orange and blue trousers and jacket. Instead, he was garbed in a white, short-sleeved t-shirt with a swirl symbol on the front that was coloured red; the blond was wearing a pair of orange shorts and is barefoot.

All in all, while he was rather young, Nym had to admit he was rather… _delectable_. She didn't really _mind_ he was practically a child in her eye. Her patrons, Teresa and Clare, had told her _everything_ she needed to know. This 'child' in the law of this foreign realm had just come of age the second he got that... forehead protector? Apparently, he has been recognized as a rookie warrior of this world thanks to it... and well, what protection it provided _was_ better than nothing - something Nym could say from experience, given how she died.

Now that he had finished taking her appearance in Naruto quickly looked at the woman in the eye. "Who… who are you? Are you an… angel?" as much as he wanted to be wary of this woman - who _did_ show up in his studio apartment out of absolutely nowhere - the young man found it incredibly hard _not_ to. There was...something about this stranger that made him feel at ease around her.

Nym's one eye blinked in genuine surprise. So he spoke her tongue? Well, this'll be rather easy. On the other hand, this was a _great_ opportunity to have a little fun. So, why not talk in a more… less modern way?

"Mine own nameth is Nymphetamina, young one," Nym replied with a friendly smile. That smile soon turned rather sultry as she added, "As f'r me being an 'angel'. I can beest whatev'r thee wanteth me to be~!"

The way Saint Nymphetamina talked, closely resembled Shakespearean English, not that Naruto knew of course. But the young man found the way she talked to be a little confusing, but for some reason, he somehow _understood_ what she was saying. That, thankfully, made things easier on him. That didn't mean he did not have to stop and think though since her wording _was_ different to his.

"You'll be… whatever I want you to be…?" The young man asked her with cautiousness in his voice; as sexy as this woman was, he did not want to take her wording out of context. It's better to be cautious after all.

"Aye," Nym replied with a nod.

"..._whatever_ I want you to be?" Naruto questioned her again, and this time he made sure to emphasize.

Nym grinned impishly at him as she leaned forward to let Naruto gaze upon the valley of her breasts, and to Naruto's surprise, the woman used her biceps to squeeze them enticingly. "Aye~!" she purred before wiggling her upper body from side to side, as to make her even more enticing to him.

From how his eyes widened, it worked... and when she looked down at Naruto's crotch, Nym's grin turned to a slight smirk when her lone eye spotted a bulge growing. Nym bent at the waist and pressed her palms down onto the mattress. Naruto gulped audibly when he saw the predatory look in her eye. The woman looked like a cat who was about to pounce on an unsuspecting mouse.

"Shalt I… showeth thee how far I am willing to taketh this~?" Naruto swallowed the build-up of saliva and unfortunately - or fortunately, depending on the perspective - his hormones decided to answer for him.

"H-hell yeah!" the blond cried out with enthusiasm and a wide perverted grin. His eyes were still on Nym's tits and as a result of that, he had completely missed the predatory grin that graced the woman's lips.

Nym giggled in such a manner it would have made a certain pervert go green with envy. "Good now. Prepareth yourself young one. Because by the timeth i'm done with thee, thou art going to beest a drooling mess!"

Before Naruto could issue a reply, his lips and fate were sealed in a ravenous kiss. One second he was sitting up on his bed, and the next Nym was upon him and she had no mercy to give! Naruto was unable to muster a resistance when he felt the woman's tongue skillfully wiggle its way past his lips. Her tongue expertly beat his into submission and after he had been cowed, Nym gleefully explored his mouth with her muscular organ. Naruto moaned into Nym's mouth when he felt her tongue brushing against the insides of his cheeks, the roof of his mouth, and his teeth.

Not knowing what to do, for reasons that were obvious, Naruto just laid there on the mattress with the mature sultry dressed woman figuratively trying to suck his tonsils out with her lips and tongue. He could feel her gyrating on his crotch as she snogged him and it was driving the hormonal boy crazy! The sound of smacking lips, and moans and groans, filled the room as Nym had her way with the blond. It didn't take long for Naruto to return fire, so to speak, as he got more confident. But just because he got more confident didn't mean he was _completely_ confident. Naruto was still unsure...but he was more than willing to let his hands explore this babe on top of him.

Nym cooed in delight at the feel of Naruto's hands on her rump, tentatively kneading her. She giggled into his mouth and started kissing him more vigorously to encourage him and it seemed to work; getting the message, Naruto grabbed onto her nice and firm and started kneading her ass more aggressively with his palms and fingers. Nym meanwhile coaxed Naruto's tongue into action and once it did the woman coiled her tongue around his and started swapping spit with him. Naruto moaned into her mouth, his eyes closed and brow creased as pleasure, unlike anything he felt before spread through his body. This woman, this strange wonderful woman, was insatiable!

Then Nym withdrew from the liplock, with a bridge of saliva still connecting to their lips, and took a deep breath to regain some much-needed air back into her lungs. Naruto took the opportunity to do the same thing as he needed to get some much-needed air back into his lungs. He didn't let up in his kneading and squeezing her rump however and he was more than happy to keep exploring her nice ass like a child in a candy store.

Nym closed her eye and let out a sultry moan; the woman was clearly enjoying his exploring hands and how pleasant it felt. She opened her eye and, after severing the bridge of saliva connecting their two mouths, gave him a saucy grin. "Ooh~ you like my ass don'tcha~?"

Naruto blinked taken aback when he heard her speak in perfect English. Nym blinked as well and her single eye widened in realization once she realized what she had said registered in her head. She quickly tried to salvage her previous words.

"Uh… I mean… Thou art an rampallian sir, i understand you not?" Despite her going back to Shakespearean English, Naruto wasn't fooled in the slightest. Eventually Nymphetamina shrugged as if to say 'fuck it' and said, "Okay, that was a blunder on my part. But, I _can_ keep talking the way I was… if you want me to, valorous sir~"

"I don't mind either way," Naruto replied with a grin. "Though it was a pleasant surprise to hear you talking dirty like that, I gotta say~!"

Nym grinned right back at him. "Backeth to the fusty English t'is then~" then she sat up and started rolling her hips back and forth, gyrating her ass up and down his crotch. "Doth thee wanteth to seeth these?" she asked, teasing reaching up to the underside of her breasts before grabbing hold and gently squeezing them together in a teasing manner. The woman let out a sultry "Oooooh~!" when she felt his phallus twitching against her crotch; that was a definite _yes_ but she wanted to hear it from his own mouth!

"Y-yes, I uh, I would," a thoroughly blushing Naruto answered. Finally, for the first time, he was actually gonna see a pair of tits in person! And from the looks of it they were going to be _big ones! _He could practically feel his mouth watering at the thought.

Nym grinned like a cat, "Oh, valorous," purred the woman. Truth be told, even if he said 'no' she was going to do it anyway. Naruto watched as the woman took her hands off her cleavage to grasp at the robe, and he felt his eyes growing bulgy eyed when Nym pulled her hands in opposite directions with a sharp tug, exposing her luscious breasts and shedding the robes from her body entirely.

Nym giggled when she saw the dumbstruck look on him and gave her chest a little shake for his viewing pleasure. "Well? Doth thee liketh~?" she questioned him without stopping her titty-shaking.

"I wanna fuck you so bad, right now," Naruto whispered before realizing it. Then, his brain caught up with his mouth and as he got a horrified look on his face the blond tried to sputter some semblance of an apology to her. "I…! I uh…! Suh-sorry!"

Fortunately for him, he needed not to even bother as Nym let out a hearty laugh. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Th're is nay needeth to apologise, young one. T'is wherefore i am h're aft'r all~" Then she licked her lips, and gave Naruto a look that sent pleasant tingles up his spine, "Thou art v'ry lucky…" she said with a low growl that somehow sounded like a cat purring.

"I'll say…" Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off of her if his life depended on it! The woman was just… so damn _sexy!_ She...had to be some kind of angel. No one just appears out of nowhere by a flash of light! Unless you were the Legendary Fourth Hokage that is, but Naruto forgot that little tadbit in the heat of the moment.

A wise man did once say, after all, that man was blessed with two heads, but only enough blood to allow one of them proper function at a time. Naruto had no idea that he'd one day meet said man peeking in on some ladies in the onsen, but that was a tale for another time.

As for Nym, she was enjoying the sensation of Naruto's 'lower head' throbbing angrily against her crotch, desperately needing to be released and tended to. She saw his eyes were firmly on her chest that was still swaying left and right. Nym knew what to do at that moment.

Poor Naruto had no idea what hit him when the grinning Nym suddenly leaned down and all went dark. He let out a startled, muffled scream into her bosom while the impish woman started grinding her crotch against his. Nym leaned up enough for Naruto to see again and the first thing he saw was her face grinning down at him.

"No need to scream, Naruto. I'm just shoving your face between my breasts~" Nym told him with a mischievous smile, having forgone Shakespearean English before going right back into it, "t's a parteth of mine own corse i am most fustian of. Excluding mine own buttocks yond is. Hnnnn, and thee liketh yond parteth of me. I can tell~"

"Uh...yeah...I uh…I like your butt. And your boobs." Naruto admitted with a chuck that was one part nervous and another part sheepish. Nym gave him a wide grin at that and shook her tits some more for him. Naruto blond took a deep breath and steeled himself for what he was about to say next, "I...don't mind if you take the lead from here. So, uh...go nuts?" he offered with a nervous smile. Well from this point on, the die is cast; there was no turning back for him now and he was one parts nervous and filled with anticipation as to what was going to happen next.

Nym licked her chops hungrily at the thought. Oh, they were _both_ going to enjoy what happens next~! Naruto stared up at the woman when she sat up and moved down. Then he felt two pairs of digits slipping under the waistband of his trousers and underwear, followed by a sharp tug. His lower clothing was yanked down and off of him in one fluid motion, and Naruto's phallus sprang up with a near comical _BOING!_ at being released from its confinements. Nym tossed the articles of clothing aside, so they would be out of the way and out of mind.

Nym licked her chops hungrily for a second time once she got her eye on the prize. "Oh, anon, yond is a big dick…" she muttered, her voice taking on an airy and lustful tone. That dong that is standing at full attention was 9.5 inches in height and two fingers in width. It was an impressive size for one as young as him. And he was still growing.

She looked Naruto in the eye and grinned hungrily. "Enjoyeth, stud~!"

Bearing down upon the young man, Nym took Naruto into her mouth and started swirling her tongue around his lower head. Naruto let out a sharp gasp when he felt his dick entering a warm, moist cavern. And when he felt a Nym's tongue skillfully swirling around his glans penis, it took him everything not to buck his hips and start thrusting away into her orifice like a rabbit. He was unable to prevent himself from doing so. Nym on the other hand put her hands on Naruto's waist and held him in place as she continued swirling her tongue around his glans penis and suckling against it.

Naruto groaned, his balls already tightening as Nym started bobbing her head with a seductive leer towards his way. The pleasure got a little too much for him and Naruto dropped his head down onto the mattress and allowed Nym to have her way with him. At least for the moment. Nym giggled around the shaft at the boy's helplessness, but then, to her surprise, the vibrations she sent through his dick were the straw that broke the camel's back. Naruto let out a sharp grunt and caught poor Nym off guard with a massive load right in her gob.

She quickly closed her eye and concentrated on swallowing the thick loads that spurt into her mouth. Nym moaned with each swallow and Naruto groaned in pleasure when he felt Nym's hand gently caressing his scrotum to try and coax more of his dick cream out of it. And it worked. After nearly a minute of swallowing the thick loads, the flow started to dribble and Nym moaned around the shaft after the flow of semen abated. She took a deep breath through her nose, hollowed out her cheeks and _sucked_ around the cock while withdrawing until only the glans penis remained in her mouth. Then she did a tight, suction around that to suck out any lingering cum that was inside the cock.

Despite her efforts, though, and the sheer size of his load, the young man was still hard as a brick - much to Nym's delight. "Still hard?" she licked her lip and hungrily eyed the cock, "I am going to enjoyeth this v'ry much. And thee shall too!" Naruto wasn't just hard as he was still packing a nice load of semen in his scrotum; it was going to need some much needed draining and she was going to enjoy doing exactly that.

Nym sent a playful smile his way while she grabbed her breasts and angled herself so her funbags were directly above the dick. Naruto blinked in both astonishment and eager anticipation for what was to happen next as it was clearly obvious as to what the woman was about to do.

Pushing her generous tits together, Nym engulfed Naruto's dick entirely with her cleavage and immediately got to work driving him mad once more. Naruto closed his eyes and let out a loud moan as he felt her tits working over his sensitive cock with no mercy. Nym let out a lewd cackle, her tone low and sultry as she laughed. Her expression looked utterly gleeful as she fucked her titties on that dong and the woman was more than happy to coax out more of his delicious seed.

Neideen talked dirty to him and decided to forgo speaking Shakespearean English. At least for now. "Yeah… yeah you like that don'cha… you like feeling my perfectly sculpted titties around your cock don'tcha~"

"Yeah… fuh-fuck yeah!" Naruto growled and he started bucking his hips in time with Nym's cleavage descending upon his shaft. "I seriously can't believe this is happening to me! You're making me the happiest boy alive!" While he may have graduated from the Ninja Academy a large part of Naruto still thought of himself as a boy and not a man. Not yet at least.

"Oh, you ain't seen nothing, yet~!" Nym growled hungrily. "C'mon, stud, blow your load all over my tits!"

"Shit! I'm… oh by the Sage, I'm…!" Naruto groaned while letting out savage sounding grunts as he sped up his pelvic thrusting more and more against Nymphetamina's cleavage. The more faster he got the quicker the second building up became, until it reached the bursting point. And with one last thrust, and a mighty grunt, Naruto's dick expanded as a jizz spurt out of his pissslit. Nym cooed with a mischievous grin when she saw the loads shooting out of Naruto's cock and onto her tits.

"Still hard~!" Nym cooed, visibly pleased. "Someone has some _impressive_ stamina~!"

"Ugh… th-thanks?" Naruto didn't know how to react to that. A lot of people _cursed_ his stamina, though that was in thanks to him running away after pulling off a successful prank. So having someone praise it was a little odd but not unwelcome.

Nym giggled and started scooting forward on her hands and knees until she was above him, with her vagina directly above his dick. "You think it's time to go all the way, then~?" she whispered huskily, lowering her thighs and reaching down to hold Naruto's dick upright until she felt the bulbous head rubbing against her vaginal lips. "I do!"

And then she dropped down on that dong with a mighty _CLAP!_ resounding through the room after her ass slapped against his crotch. Nym and Naruto both moaned their enjoyment out loud. And the resounding impact from Nym's drop had made the mattress bounce.

Fortunately for Naruto, when the formerly named Neideen had been put inside of the boy's room, an invisible barrier of sorts had been placed around his home. Courtesy of the Twin Goddesses who are still watching him from their place where no man is able to reach. No one was going to be able to hear what was going on inside the room. Naruto and Nym can be as loud as they want, make make as much noise as they want, and no one would be able to hear it.

Naruto shrunk in on himself when Nym let out a cackle that would have made the most hardened of men whimper. Then she sat up and snapped her head down, looking at Naruto with a perverted glint in her eye, "You'd better prepare yourself, Naruto. Because you're not leaving this bed until I am satisfied and your balls are completely drained!" She declared with the intent of going all out on him.

She was talking normally now, not in that...whatever it was she was speaking like earlier. Had he been in his right mind Naruto would have figured she was in 'serious business' mode right now. But with her frilly vaginal walls clamping down on his dick like a fleshy vice and her butt pressed flat against his thighs and pelvis, Naruto's mind was more than a little clouded. He was in no position to deny her and Nym knew it.

She knew it full well and was about to give Naruto the ride of his life.

* * *

In the end, Naruto pleasantly surprised Nym in how long he lasted. The two of them kept going until the crack of dawn with their romp, fucking in every position under the sun while they were at it. But it was Nym who took the lead. Being older, and therefore stronger than the much younger Naruto, helped in that endeavour. But the blond in question didn't mind it to be perfectly honest since he could watch those tits bounce and jiggle, and that fat ass ripple as it clapped against his crotch repeatedly.

_Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap!_

The two of them were going at it reverse-cowgirl, now, Nym being covered in jizz and moaning like a common whore. She could tell that Naruto was about to tap out, though, the poor dear nearing his end. The young man was all tuckered out; all it would take was one _little_ push and he would be out for the count.

Reaching down, Nym started massaging Naruto's balls. "C'mon, big boy~!" she goaded. "I know you've got one more left in ya~!"

That did it…

Throwing his head back Naruto roared in exertion, his balls visibly contracting and dick expanding as he blew his load all over this angel's insides. Nym yelped in elated surprise and giggled. The very familiar sensation of wet heat pouring into her loins sent shivers up her spine and she was also pleasantly surprised by the sheer size of his final load. To think that after no less than thirty orgasms, this little _stud_ still had that much left in him! Nym let loose a lewd, pleasured moan, one last wave of euphoria washing over her as well. And then, Naruto went limp.

Nym giggled once again as she came back down from her high and hopped off. From her loins and anus, what felt like several pints of semen flowed down like a waterfall. She looked back to see that Naruto was indeed out like a light, and more amusingly a pillar of steam rising from his now-flaccid cock. Saint Nymphetamina, champion of Teresa and Clare, grinned triumphantly at that.

Still, it would be a shame to let this young man's potent seed go to waste… perhaps she could ask her patrons for permission to let it take root? It was worth asking, if nothing else. Either way, Naruto had a bright future ahead of him, she could see it... and he would find himself rebuilding the Uzumaki Clan in due time.

She knows _quite_ a few gals up top who were quite starved for attention, and would gladly make sure of that.

The woman's eye grew wide, a glint appearing as an idea came to her. "Oooh… should I get Cassandra down here? Or maybe Miranda? Or both? They need a good fucking." Nym asked herself aloud and let out a giggling fit once she finished talking. There's plenty of women from her generation...and before…and after with the Twin Goddesses, and they are in dire need for a good fucking. They're also suitable candidates to help Naruto revive his clan, so she would be killing two birds with one stone.

It was food for thought if nothing else. Nym decided she was going to let the other women up

top know of Naruto's sexual prowess. Word of Mouth was a powerful thing if done right.

Nymphetamina looked at Naruto's face and leaned down to give him a loving peck on the cheek. Then she withdrew, sighed dreamily while staring down at him before looking up towards the ceiling.

"Alright. It's time to go and do _my_ part…" Nymphetamina looked at Naruto once more and grinned down at him, "We'll be seeing each other _very_ soon if I have anything to say about it."

Once she finished talking, Nymphetamina and her personal effects disappeared from Naruto's room in a flash of light. The barrier that had been put up when Nym appeared inside of Naruto's apartment had been removed also.

He would be seeing more of Nymphetamina and other girls soon enough... and maybe his adorable, little stalker? Perhaps. Only time would tell in the end...


End file.
